cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pillar of Ice and Flame (base item)
Im assuming that you have to be 'entrusted with the secret' before you can use this item. I tried with a level 22 blaster yesterday to no avail. Am planning on doing some more testingsuch as having that 22 on the team and activate an arc with someone higher who has the badge.Catwhoorg 15:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I believe you are correct. I don't think you can activate the pillar on your own without the badge. I should log in a couple of my other characters when I get on tonight and see which ones I have that can/can't access the pillar.--Eabrace 17:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :: Level 22 managed to access Wincott's arc by having a >25 start it. He couldn't use the base-pillar to flash to Wincott, and after the first mission was awarded the Oro portal, but NOT entrusted with the secret. The Base pillar would not talk to him after that arc complete. (he got 3 badges though). I dont have a >25 who isnt entrusted to check to see if they get that after a single flashback mission Catwhoorg 23:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::o.o I've had a couple ppl who were under 25 at the time do these. One lvled to 25 after the mission but didn't get the entrusted with the secret, so time travel via the frozen flame doesn't count as time travel.. --Sleepy Kitty 04:25, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have no idea how, but it seems my brute got all the way to 50 without meeting any of the requirements for Entrusted with the Secret. However, she is able to use the Pillar in the base. After completing the first mission of Peter Themari's arc, she was awarded the O-portal. No badge, though. Will have to try completing one of the arcs that can get me the Entrusted badge and see what happens. --Eabrace 06:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::: The Taxibots on Infinity run Adventure Nights on alternating Fridays. A while back we did a time travel arc with a number of our newer recruits. Those of us above the level of the mission were, of course, exemplared down to mission level, and when the mission was complete all of the new Taxis got the Entrusted with the Secret badge. None of them were level 25 and while they now have the badge it will not activate a portal until they reach that security level. I also have a 50 level, Mia Mioshi, on Virue that was automatically awarded the badge when she logged on after it was available because any time travel mission qualifies an individual player for it. Currently I am playing a 22 level Scrapper and just to make sure nothing has changed I'll try an Time Travel mission with that character tonight when I get home... Under 25 I shouldn't be able to access any missions from the Pillar unless I am on a team with someone that has the badge so I shouldn't be able to get any missions. Hopefully before this weekend is out I'll be up to 25 and can try the Pillar again and confirm one way or the other IF the badge is awarded. I know it did so before but it may have been a mistake that they fixed during a patch. By Monday, at the latest, I can find out for certain. Taxibot Sara2.0 15:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :::: I've earned the Entrusted with the Secret badge on at least one of my villains by doing an Ouroboros Arc through my VG base, I can confirm that it awards the badge. I believe I have always been at least threat level 25 when I did this, though. Zxaos 15:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Research completed! ::::* It is possible to run a time travel mission from your SG base without having the Entrusted badge. When Agent M1, my new scrapper made it to level 25 I went to base and clicked on the pillar. I was offered any mission available from level 1-20. Upon completing the first mission I did ge the Ouroborus Portal Icon in my power tray however I did not earn the Entrusted with the secret badge. ::::* Using the newly acquired portal I then went to Ouroborus and obtained the exploration badge. At that point i also got the Entrusted badge. ::::* From past experience with the Taxibots I know it is also possible for a player under level 25 to go on a time travel mission as long as ONE member, the one getting the mission, is above that level. They will also earn the Portal icon but can not use it to travel to ouroborus until they reach level 25. ::::* It is also possible to earn the Entrusted badge by running one mission from the pillars or contacts in Ouroborus. ::::The portal is awarded by completing ANY Time Travel mission. Mia mioshi, my 50 level scrapper, was granted one immediately when they became available because she had completed a time travel mission (I don't have a clue from what contact) prior to Ouroborus being revealed to us. So anyone, even a 1 level can get the Portal Icon but can't use it to go to Ouroborus and can't earn the Entrusted badge until they reach level 25!Taxibot Sara2.0 05:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 ::::* This is true. Almost since the issue came out, I've been having higher level characters take lower level characters through the flashback version of the Spelunker mission. They get their Spelunker badges and the portal power. When they reach level 25, they can use the portal power to enter Ouroboros. Just rembember, however, the missions from the pillar count as task forces. Everyone has to be in the SG base with you before you can get the mission and once you start, you can't invite anyone else. LordXenophon 19:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::* absolutely! I have earned several time travel badges using nothing but the Pillar in my base. I have characters that have never gone through the tutorial story arc in Ouroborus and have never used it as anything but a short cut to get to FF or PI or any of the other zones it connects. Like any TF everyone on a time travel mission MUST be in the SG before you can begin... And as long as your base sets up the permissions properly as long as the team leader is a member of the SG even team members from other SGs (even one's not in a coalition with your group) can enter the base and use the teleporter and other items like Invention workstation, Personal storage vault, etc. I actually prefer starting missions from base because if there are any time limits involved once you accpet the mission you can teleport directly to the appropriate zone and save time you need to complete the mission or TF in the required time frame. This can be especially beneficial if your doing a time travel mission that exemplars you back to before you have a permanent travel power. 1) It just gives you the mission and doesn't require a trip to see the contact before starting and 2) It does allow you to TP right to the zone you need to get to instead of running there! NOTE: With almost every character I have I still have some time left on my Raptor pack from the Atlas Park Safeguard mission so once in zone I do have a way to get to the mission door pretty fast! ::::* I've used this to pick up a lot of the mission badges I missed as I level and one thing I discovered quickly was there is no sense in adding any special limits like X amount of time to complete, etc. Time travel badge missions will not award added badges for them so just do the mission and get your accomplishment badge. ::::* I have also discovered that temp powers awarded during a time travel mission, like the warwolf whistle, only stay active until you talk to the contact at the end and then POOF they disappear. So if you want that temp power... Get it when its available! :::::Or drop from the flashback TF after you get the temp power. --Eabrace 18:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC)